Isahaya
Return to Nagasaki Prefecture Isahaya is a growing town located in Nagasaki prefecture just a little northeast of Nagasaki city. It is about a 30-40 minute train ride away. It has a population of approximately 145,000 people. It is the hub for many train routes since it is located in an area that is connected to neighboring peninsulas. Isahaya is surrounded my many mountains and there is a river called Honmyo river which runs through the city.. Transportation * Getting in * To/from the airport * By train * By bus * By car * Getting around * Working JET placements Incoming/Outgoing JETs Foreign community Sightseeing Megane bridge is the most famous landmark of Isahaya. It once functioned as a bridge across Honmyo river before the great flood of 1957 but now it has been moved and stands as a memory of the flood and of those who lost their lives. The surrounding nature is neatly maintained by the local community to show the beauty of all seasons. There is also a small hill next to the bridge that provides a healthy hike up to the top where one can enjoy a distant view of the city. Places to visit Festivals Isahaya hosts two main festivals each year. One is the Nonnoko festival celebrated in mid September. Citizens of Isahaya, from adults to children, perform traditional dances as they make their way through central Isahaya. Also, traditional music is played near Megane bridge. The other is the River festival, which is celebrated in late July to memorialize the 500 or more people who passed away in the great flood of 1957. Candles are placed along Honmyo river and some are floated down the river. People dress up in summer kimonos as they walk around and enjoy the firework show. Other smaller festivals include the Eishohigashi festival where a famous form of dance, called Yosakaoi, along with other comical shows are performed in the Eishohigashi district of town. Also, booths for games and food are set up for the children and adults to enjoy. Last, Isahaya hosts a moon viewing festival in October where you can listen to a musical concert in the park next to the Megane bridge while enjoying the autumnal night view. Shopping There is an Isahaya shopping arcade in the center of Isahaya where there are a variety of clothing shops, grocery stores, restaurants, etc. Supermarkets Department stores Home & Garden stores Book shops Others Eating Isahaya is supposedly know for its unagi-don (cooked eel over rice). There are many restaurants all over the city which have this and other famous dishes in Nagasaki like sara-udon and chanpon. Some of the best restaurants are found in the small nooks and crannies of town. Fast food Japanese food Foreign food Drinking There are two main places which host a night life. One is called Raja, located on the top floor of a building near downtown. Many local DJs perform there until the early morning. The other is Neutral+. It is located near Hon-Isahaya station and is a spacious place to relax in the daytime and party in the nighttime. It is a trinket shop, coffee shop, bar, and skating place all in one. Many local, national, and international DJs and musicians come and play here. Izakayas Bars Living Banks Post offices Medical facilities Libraries Hair dressers Sports facilities Travel agents Map External links *XXXXX city official homepage (English) *XXXXX city official homepage (Japanese) Category:Nagasaki Prefecture Category:Articles using Google maps First Draft Written by: Jared Hayes